Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting diode, and more specifically to an organic light-emitting diode with improved efficiency and lifetime, and an organic light-emitting display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
An OLED device is capable of producing light on its own and thus does not require any additional light source, unlike a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device. Therefore, an OLED device can be made lighter and thinner than an LCD device. Further, an OLED device has advantages in that it is driven with low voltage to consume less power, and in that it represents vivid colors, has short response time, wide viewing angle and good contrast ratio (CR). For these reasons, an OLED device is currently under development as the next generation display device.
The light emitted from an organic emissive layer of an organic light-emitting display device passes through a variety of elements therein to exit. However, some of the light may fail to exit the organic light-emitting display device and may be trapped therein. This deteriorates the efficiency of light extraction of the organic light-emitting display device. In order to improve the efficiency of light extraction of organic light-emitting display devices, the microlens array (MLA) technology is being employed that extracts the light trapped in the organic light-emitting display device by out-coupling.
As such, by employing the microlens array, the intensity of each wavelength can be increased. However, as the intensity of each wavelength increases, the shoulder peak between a blue wavelength and a green wavelength increases as well. As a result, the blue emission peak shifts to a longer wavelength, such that the blue color coordinate By is increased, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0134984, for example.